Camila Paige
|assignment=Missing Persons Unit Major Crimes Division |portrayedby=Jessica Meraz |series=''Major Crimes'' |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Detective Camila "Cami" Paige is assigned to the LAPD's Major Crimes Division on Major Crimes from Season 6, onward. During her introduction, she was assigned to the Missing Persons Unit of the LAPD's Detective Support Division. Character information Character background Camila's parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver when she was twenty. During this time, she met Lt. Provenza who arrested her parents' killer and remained a friend of the family during the trial. Camila has five younger siblings and since she’s the oldest, she had to raise them all by herself after the accident. Her siblings are all currently in or through college. She made a name for herself in the Criminal Intelligence Division, becoming a favorite of then-Commander Leo Mason. She transferred to the Missing Persons Unit (MPU) sometime between Season 4 and Season 5 of Major Crimes. At the time of her introduction, she is assigned to the MPU and was noted to have become exceptional at finding teenagers. Season 6 In , Chief Mason assigned Camila to help the Major Crimes Division in the investigation into the disappearance of the "St. Joseph's Three", although she was under the impression that Commander Raydor had requested her. Mason noted that Camila is still working out how to be a part of a team and she is shown to lack some manners, interrupting her superiors and acting without their approval, like when she called out to a female friend of the missing children to call her, over the objections of her overprotective and racist father. In , Camila kept interrupting Commander Raydor while she spoke and this understandably raised some eyebrows in the division although no one said anything about this to her. She seems to not notice how her behavior might not be acceptable in a team environment, especially when in presence of higher ranking officers. At one point, she asked Det. Wes Nolan why everybody keeps putting money in a jar on Provenza's desk, leading Nolan to tell her that it's payment for the use of his printer. Nolan also told her to never sit on Provenza's desk and even though she understands the way Commander Raydor thinks, she should let her speak first considering she's in charge. Later, when the squad went to serve a search warrant to the house of Ian Nuñez, he resisted the search leading him to assault Camila; she responded by punching him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. In , Camila was able to determine that the boys had been going to meet the LA Lakers when they were abducted. She later attended the wedding of Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn and expressed awe at how the Major Crimes Division "really are a family." Chief Mason asked Camila if she would like to be a part of that family, offering her a transfer to the division. In , Camila has transferred to Major Crimes and joins the investigation into the murder of a high-profile lawyer. Due to one of the suspect's taste in beautiful women, Camila and Sykes are sent to question him. Wes Nolan later tries to flirt with Camila unsuccessfully moments before they find a second victim. Trivia * In a deleted scene for , Wes and Cami flirt while examining the Ms. Bechtel leading an annoyed Sykes to order them to figure out what's going on between them. The two are shown exchanging smiles during Julio's promotion ceremony. Career Information * When in uniform, Cami wears two service stripes on her uniform. Each stripe represents five years of service in the LAPD, meaning she has served for 10-14 years. * Medals and service awards worn by Det. Paige: Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:LAPD Category:Major Crimes Division